


罪有应得

by Bayonet_intheSea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, 双性受, 古代NP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayonet_intheSea/pseuds/Bayonet_intheSea
Summary: 【微博：@江家的刀】古代NP，双性受





	1. Chapter 1

谢汀推开老宅的门就凭着着过人的耳力听到了从里间传来的声响，他瞥了身后空荡荡的小巷一眼，然后警惕的关住了门。  
这是一家位置稍微荒僻些的老宅，谢汀他们当初原本只打算在京城里办完事就走，没想到意外停留了太长时间，索性就将这座老宅买了下来。  
他们江湖人并不看重钱财，不过谢汀的师门是江湖中赫赫有名的名门正派，他又是师门里最优秀的大弟子，出门前被师父塞了好些银两，所以买下了老宅也还绰绰有余。  
穿过小院推开门，他将从不离身的佩剑放在了桌上，然后才往里间走。  
越走越近，那摇摇晃晃的暧昧声响就愈加鲜明，谢汀掀开帘子看着床榻上纠缠的两具身躯，微微蹙起眉不快的说。  
“你一回来就耽于情事，我吩咐你的事情办好了吗？”  
床榻上伏在上面的男子生的年轻俊俏，只是一双狐狸眼透着邪肆的机灵与狡黠，唇边挂的笑意也总是不正经的。  
他的衣裳很整洁，只有下身剥开外袍露出的性器埋在身下人的后穴里，看样子是刚回来连衣裳都没换就迫不及待的行了这云雨之事。  
男子名叫边域，是谢汀的同门师弟，此次他们二人来京城是为了处理师父交代的事，眼下事情只余一个收尾了。  
听了谢汀的问话，边域笑嘻嘻的说。  
“当然办好了，我路过集市时偶然瞧见了好东西，便想着快点回来给小贪鬼用用。”  
他口中的小贪鬼正跪伏在素色的床榻上，双腿交叠折在胸前，两只被挑断筋的手无力的垂在一旁，乌黑的长发凌乱的散落了下来，光裸的背脊白皙如玉，布满了新旧的暗红色痕迹，看起来如同灼灼艳花引人注目。  
他埋在被褥间低低的啜泣着，像是被塞了东西堵住嘴，所以显得含糊不清。  
谢汀被那不停晃动的雪白躯体晃的心热，他沉下脸走过去，走在床边后一手将黑发下掩住的脸托了起来，然后取走了他嘴里塞的软布，低声说。  
“你怎么又堵住他的嘴了？这声音听的怪可怜的。”  
黑发下的一张脸美艳的胜似女子，肤如凝脂，眼瞳漆黑，含着泪水时愈发显得楚楚可怜。  
软布早被他口中的津液浸湿了，被拿走时一时合不拢的嘴唇张着喘息，流下的清亮津液漫过被蹂躏泛红的嘴唇，然后沿着尖尖的下颌滴落了下去。  
他目光涣散的看着谢汀，脸上浮着云霞般的绯红，被情欲折磨成了一汪春水。  
这无疑是一张极为漂亮的脸，若是出门的话即便是寻常百姓也会立刻认出他来，不过是带着憎恨又厌恶的语气骂他——  
周缇这个大贪官！  
而现在这个人人唾弃的大贪官连皇上的庇佑都失去了，身上背负了一条足以满门抄斩的谋反罪名。

谢汀想起来回来时瞥到的张贴召示与增派的巡逻人手，一边将手指挤进周缇的嘴里搅弄着他猩红的舌头，一边漫不经心的说。  
“京城越来越危险了，不出三日我们就要离开这里。”  
边域也清楚现在的局势，以他们二人的武功离开京城自然是轻而易举的事情，只是现在多了被通缉的周缇就有些麻烦了。  
不过就算如此，他也没有要把周缇丢下的半分念头，毕竟这是他们偶然碰到的有趣玩意，当然要带回去好好玩一玩。  
一直都没说话的周缇听到他们的决定后惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，竭力想要把谢汀的手指挤出去和他们说话，不自觉挣扎了起来。  
边域的脸色沉了下去，毫不留情的在他翘起的白臀上狠狠掴了一下，然后伸手抓着他的头发狠狠往后一扯，啃咬着他细嫩的耳垂恶狠狠的说。  
“怎么还是这么不听话，恩？又想被我罚吗？”  
显然他口中的“罚”已经给周缇留下了深深的心理阴影，周缇面露恐惧，浑身僵硬的摇了摇头，怯生生的望着他不敢说话。  
按年岁算明明周缇已近三十了，但他浑身细皮嫩肉，面容又生的极好，所以看起来依然如同个二八少年。  
若以往有人敢这样威胁他，他定会亲手割舌剜眼，再把对方丢进牢里折磨的生不如死，可如今他失去了所有的倚仗，手筋和脚筋也都被人挑断了，只能如同个废人似的忍辱负重。  
他这样被迫往后一仰，谢汀视线下移就能看到他双腿之间的光景，浅色的性器被绑在腰上以免妨碍，再往下却是一个本该长在女子身上的花穴，被玩弄的泛着媚红的软肉正不断往下淌着潮湿的淫液，摇晃间还有细微的声响传来。  
谢汀皱起眉，手指伸进去将被染湿的金色铃铛扣了出来，更奇异的是这铃铛居然还在自己震动。  
他在手上端详了一会儿，问。  
“这是什么？”  
边域面露得意的说。  
“这就是我今日买回来的好玩意，是西域那边传过来的，专门往他这里面塞的。你瞧，我还没碰他就爽的直流水，前面还自己弄出来好几次呢。”  
听到边域这样下流的直白话语，周缇羞愤难耐的偏过了头，满脸都写着痛苦的屈辱。  
他自幼身体异于常人，因此从未在旁人面前宽衣解带过，不久前他谋反失败好不容易从皇宫里逃出来，结果偏偏遇到这两个不知天高地厚的江湖人士，强行把他带回去后发现了他身体的秘密倒更加感兴趣，当晚就把他的前后都开了苞，这几日以来更是日夜缠绵索取，周缇简直苦不堪言。  
这两人知他秘密又折辱他至此，他总有一天要亲手杀了他们！

谢汀将铃铛扔到一旁，边用手指插进湿软的花穴，边不悦的说。  
“别把这些乱七八糟的东西用在他身上，小心弄坏了。”  
边域将周缇抱在怀里，停下来给谢汀让出扩张的时间，懒洋洋的扯着周缇的头发亲吻他，一只手还横到他胸前去研磨他的乳粒。  
“师兄啊，你可不知道这世间有许多小玩意都是非常有趣的，我们将他调教的再也离不开男人，还怕他会自己跑了不成？”  
指甲抠的乳粒变得坚硬起来，周缇忍着刺痛咬着唇，心里一片凄楚。  
边域瞧见他受辱又不甘的神色后噗嗤一笑，手掌用力搓揉着他的胸前，原本平坦的胸膛在这五日的玩弄下变成鼓涨了一些，细软的皮肉竟如女子的胸脯似的。  
他吃吃的笑着说。  
“不过我瞧这小贪鬼的样子，连自己下床都不行，更别说是逃跑了。”  
这话也戳到了周缇的痛楚，他骤然蜷缩了一下，忍不住又绝望的啜泣了起来，眼睫上沾着湿漉漉的泪水，看的人心生怜惜又腾生欲火。  
谢汀瞧了他一眼便被这艳色蛊惑了，实在忍不住抽出手指，然后掀起下袍将硬的发痛的性器一寸寸抵了进去。  
前后被同时侵占的剧痛让周缇猝然发出了一声凄惨的哭喘，拼命挣扎的想要躲开，可他四肢皆不能动，再用力的挣扎也不过是腰身扭来扭去，反而像是欲拒还迎的诱惑。  
谢汀的鼻息重了下来，被软肉绞缠带来的快感让他头皮发麻，他从前一心练功，从不屑于人间情事，后来偶然被边域劝诱着尝了周缇的身子才食髓知味，根本就无法克制自己。  
周缇是人人痛骂的大贪官，他明理不分贪婪成性，不知害死了多少无门的百姓与才子，谢汀每每这样想着便觉得心里的罪恶感能少一点，再少一点。  
周缇是罪有应得。

周缇的大腿根止不住的发着抖，花穴与后穴都被男人的性器塞的满满的，难以忍受的饱涨感在潮湿的抽动中也生出了无法忽视的酸麻快感。  
他厌恶自己的畸形身躯，也极少自己纾解，但这几日以来他已经被玩弄的淫荡不堪，稍微一碰便会生出敏感的反应。  
细腻的皮肉被手掌蛮横的搓揉着，埋在体内的凶器犹如铁楔凶狠的往深处钉，拍打的淫糜声频繁又响亮，从周缇的臀缝里不停满出来浓稠的白浊和滑腻的清液，将床榻上的被褥都染脏了。  
周缇哭喘个不停，断断续续的毫无尊严的求饶着。  
“不！...不要了....求求你们...求求...哈啊...”  
恐惧到极致的哭声宛如从枝桠上落下来的震颤雨水，周缇是真的怕自己被捅的肠穿肚烂，哀哀的只能看着正面相迎的谢汀，却被堵住了嘴唇，湿热的舌头抵进来勾缠掠夺，吸走了他的所有气息。  
等周缇窒息的眼前发黑时谢汀才恋恋不舍的放开他，等他急促喘息着回过神来后，谢汀继续托着他白皙的脸颊轻柔又耐心的啄吻着，下身的性器却毫不留情的狠狠捣弄着颤颤巍巍的花穴，逼得周缇发出难堪又破碎的泣音。  
他怜爱的吻了吻周缇潮湿的眼睫，低声说。  
“你出去了就会被抓起来斩首，我们带你回江湖去，往后定会护你周全。”  
被操弄的神志不清的周缇却已经听不进去他的话了，他面含春色双目涣散的望着床幔，红艳的嘴里溢出了可怜嘶哑的哭腔。


	2. Chapter 2

边域推门而入，看到周缇正蜷在谢汀的怀里被他喂着吃饭，身上只披着谢汀的一件外袍，松松垮垮的露出了一截瘦削的肩颈。  
谢汀揽着他，一手拿着勺子舀起来炖烂的粥喂到他嘴边，他就乖乖张开嘴含住。  
他的手脚筋都被挑断了，虽然后来被他们治好了，但自此手脚都柔弱无力，现在还连勺子都握不住，而且谢汀又乐于看他这样依赖自己的模样。  
边域是带着一身血气走进来的，凑过来捏周缇的脸的时候味道便愈加浓烈，周缇忍不住皱起鼻子，嫌弃的朝谢汀的怀里躲了躲。  
边域轻笑了一声，恶劣的加重力道又把他的脸扭了回来，不快的说。  
“还真当自己是以前那个高高在上的相爷呢？现在我们才是你的爷，还敢这么挑剔？”  
周缇的下巴被他捏出了红痕，疼的很，备受屈辱的心里直恨得牙痒痒，面上却只能怯生生的含着泪嗫嚅着说。  
“疼。”  
没等边域说话，谢汀就已经把他的手拨开了，宠护的伸手在周缇下巴上的红痕上轻轻摩挲着，严厉的横了他一眼说。  
“你身上味道的确太重了，快去换衣服，回来的时候没叫人发现？”  
边域哼了一声说。  
“也就你肯吃他那点小心思，他这人狡猾的很，迟早要你吃苦头。放心，我这一路是从屋顶上飞回来的，没人看得见。”  
谢汀拧起眉，沉声叮嘱说。  
“我们马上就要走了，你别太引人注目了，这对我们很不利。”  
“能有什么不利？这京城里都是半吊子，谁能打得过我俩？真不知道师父这次叫咱俩下山干吗，也实在是大材小用了，不过这趟也算是捡到了个宝贝。”  
边域朝旁边走过去倒水弄湿毛巾，然后简单擦了擦就换了一身衣服，谢汀见他换好了就把手里的粥碗放下了，说。  
“你继续喂他，我出去一趟。”  
边域疑惑的问。  
“事情不是已经解决了吗？你还出去干吗？”  
谢汀瞥了怀里垂眼不语的周缇一眼，显然不想直接说出来，边域看到他的神情后也明白了，识趣的走过去把周缇从他怀里接了过来，笑嘻嘻的说。  
“去吧去吧，刚好让我和这小贪鬼多待一会儿，不过今晚咱们就走了，你可别迟到啊。”  
说到最后一句话的时候周缇不易觉察的颤了颤，低着头没说话，心里却骤然涌起了无穷无尽的恐慌。  
如果他真的被谢汀和边域两个人带走，彻底离开了京城的话，那他这辈子就只能沦为他们师兄弟二人的禁脔了。  
周缇知道自己现在一无所有，可他还有隐蔽的后路，忍辱负重几年说不定还能趁皇帝松懈的时候再次把他掀翻，所以他不能离开京城，他的所有暗线全都埋在了这里。  
该怎么办，这下子该怎么办。  
当初逃出皇宫时周缇怕自己的人被皇帝抓到了顺藤摸瓜找到自己，所以惊慌失措的主动切断了所有联系，打算等自己安全后再重新布局，因此他落到谢汀和边域手里多日都无法传递出去消息，也不知道那些手下们多久才能找到他。  
真是一群废物！

等谢汀离开后只剩下了边域和周缇两个人，边域没有谢汀那么正经，抱着他坐在椅子上就起了坏心思，手自然而然就摸进了宽松的袍子里，恶劣的说。  
“我可没师兄那么好说话，这样吧，你叫我一声好哥哥我就喂你吃一口，怎么样？”  
周缇就知道边域绝对会折腾自己，和他待在一起最好的办法就是顺从，所以没什么心里抵抗的就乖乖叫了声“好哥哥”。  
边域满意的笑弯了眼，那双狐狸眼就愈加显得得意，他和周缇腻腻歪歪了好久才吃完饭，下午又抱着人在屋子里逗趣聊着天，后来亲着摸着就忍不住又翻来覆去的要着周缇，还在傍晚时将他抱到了院子里的石桌上做。  
院落里的一墙之外就是外面的街道，傍晚时还能听到外面行人走动的嘈杂声音，周缇被他弄的早就习惯了，平躺在石桌上都已经呻吟不出来了，只无力的偏着头喘着气声。  
他垂下来的手脚被红色的绸带绑在了一起，外袍大开，双腿被分的极开，雪白细腻的皮肤在黯淡下来的夜色里尤为耀眼，浑身都是暗红色的鲜艳痕迹，如同暗夜里一朵朵盛开的灼灼花朵。  
边域极爱看他这副柔顺依人却又屈辱不甘的模样，说着极为下流的荤话看他颤抖啜泣，心神都为之沉醉其中，连一向警醒的意识都迟钝了许多，没有第一时间察觉出空气里的异样。  
刀刃划过他脖颈的时候边域下意识偏头躲开了，但还是被划出了一道血痕，他立刻用外袍将周缇盖起来，然后快速收拾好自己就转过身，挡在周缇面前警惕的盯着无声无息出现在院落里的陌生人。  
陌生人共有三人，身上穿着统一的深黑衣服，衣襟领口用金线纹着金色的小舟。  
他们长相相似，一看便知是兄弟，面无表情的目光越过边域落在石桌上的周缇身上时才起了微微的波动。  
边域一听他们的气息就知道他们的武功极深，自己连一个兴许都对付不了，更别说是三个了。  
看样子是周缇的人找了过来。

边域脸上的笑意彻底消失了，心里的警惕提到了最高，暗暗骂着谢汀怎么还不回来。  
而石桌上的周缇也如他所料的用惊喜又狠毒的声音颤抖着命令。  
“金生！杀了他！”  
被他叫了名字的是中央的那名男子，金生谦恭的说。  
“是，相爷。”  
话音落下的瞬间金生沉敛的神色就顿时变得极具杀气，他不多说，执剑就朝边域飞身冲了上来，身侧的两人也默契的配合着他的动作将边域团团围住。  
边域心知自己绝对打不过他们，就算是有谢汀也很难打平手，他的轻功极好，若是逃脱的话还有几分可能，但他实在舍不得将周缇丢下，于是心存侥幸的打算先拖到谢汀回来再说。  
三个人的武功深厚，下手也毫不留情，边域没多久就被划到了好几道，节节退败。  
他被迫围住离开了石桌旁边，也无暇再顾及周缇，好不容易抽出间隙瞥了一眼过去才发现居然还有第四个人！  
对方也是个年轻的男子，穿着和这三人一模一样的衣服，他已经将周缇解开了束缚抱在怀里，看样子随时都可以离开，但因为周缇的命令所以站在一旁要亲眼看着边域被杀死。  
周缇没想到自己的死士们居然真的找到了这里，胸膛里连日来的憋屈与屈辱此刻都释放了出来，痛快的整颗心都在止不住的战栗。  
他连自己狼狈不堪的姿态被看到了都顾不上介意，只满心畅快的看着边域节节退败，他真想把边域抓起来恶狠狠的折磨到生不如死，但现在情况特殊，他又不知道外面到底到了什么地步，赶快离开这里才是正经事。  
所以他就直接下了杀死边域的命令。  
抱着他的是年纪最小的土生，沉默了半晌后突然说。  
“有人来了。”  
周缇没有内力，听不出来任何脚步声，当即紧张的追问道。  
“是路过的人还是....”  
土生肯定的回答说。  
“来人的武功很强。”  
周缇当即就变了脸色，难掩惊惧的瑟瑟说。  
“一定是谢汀，一定是他回来了，我们快走！”  
他实在不愿意再留在谢汀和边域身边，所以现在即便不能杀了他们以泄心头之恨，也还是想要先逃离这里。  
土生见到的周缇都是高高在上的，从未见过他这样鲜明的露出害怕的神色，低头看到他含泪的怯弱模样时不禁心神一恍，随即笃定的温声说。  
“相爷，我们能打得过他们。”  
周缇一怔，犹豫了一下还是敌不过心里的畏惧，咬牙吩咐说。  
“你们能杀的了就杀，一刻钟后若是杀不了就回来，土生，先带我走！”  
他的声音柔弱的仿佛一吹就散，但对于时刻都会将注意力的几兄弟来说犹如贴在了耳边，他们朝周缇飞快的看了一眼，应了一声后就又加重攻势对边域下了死手。  
周缇想要杀了边域，那他们就会如周缇所愿。  
土生抱着周缇飞身离开的同时，谢汀冲进了院子里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢汀是出门去集市里给周缇买东西了（衣服/糕点等），因为怕他在路上舟车劳顿不习惯，然后也想哄他欢心，所以没直接回答边域（因为已经把他当做了情敌


	3. Chapter 3

土生先带周缇回到了他们兄弟几人最近的隐蔽住所，片刻后剩下的四人就陆续回来了，周缇迫不及待的问。  
“杀了他们吗？”  
金生面容凝重的摇了摇头，愧疚的说。  
“没有，他们两人合在一起的剑法太刁钻，但我们已经重伤了他们，没有一年半载是无法彻底好的。”  
周缇放下了心，露出了笑容说。  
“很好，你们办的很好。”  
他扫了一眼四个人，然后吩咐说。  
“先打盆水来，我要洗浴。”  
顿了顿，他想起来自己这是依然无法四肢用力，又补充说。  
“金生你留下来，其他人出去。”  
四人一愣，然后金生恭敬的颔首说。  
“是。”  
出去后的火生脸色猛地沉了下来，恨恨的目光像是透过薄薄的窗纸能戳到里面去，颤声说。  
“你看看他这样没心肺的样子，我亲眼见到三哥为他而死，他如今却一句话都没提到三哥！”  
木生飞快的瞥了一眼屋内后，冷着脸说。  
“我们本就是相爷的死士，为他而死就是我们的命。”  
火生是他们五人中最容易生出反骨的人，闻言止不住愤怒的低吼着说。  
“可三哥明明不用死的！是他亲手把三哥推出去的！”  
“老四！我们的命是相爷救的，他要我们生，要我们死，我们只能听从。”  
木生再次出声警告他，严厉的绝不允许他有任何的杂念。  
死士不该有自己的思想与感情的。  
火生强压着怒火，转身就冲了出去，沉默良久的土生说。  
“我去打水。”  
木生叹了口气，说。  
“水生的尸体还没有安葬，我一会儿去城外找个好地方。”

周缇手脚酸软无力，刚才被谢汀和边域操弄的时候料想死士也早就看到了，所以不愿再提起，直接让金生抱着自己清洗。  
金生是五人里最为沉稳的大哥，也是对他最忠心耿耿的一个，甚至周缇也能察觉出他对自己的肮脏念头，也曾厌恶的想要把这人除了，但捏着这把柄其实也能更好的操纵金生，所以他只佯装不知。  
周缇的花穴里灌满了精液，被金生抱进浴桶后便蹙着眉吩咐说。  
“把脏东西都抠出来，洗干净些。”  
金生僵硬的应了一声，手指才笨拙的摸上他的那处地方，然后小心翼翼的伸了进去，刚一进去就被柔嫩的温热紧紧包裹，同时含着的潮湿精液都沿着指节流了下来。  
他的动作笨拙又青涩，却刚好总是不自知的碰到敏感的花穴，周缇咬着唇忍着，脸上一片潮红，下面酸酸麻麻的，还从深处沁出来了一股股的肠液。  
金生也察觉到了，但压根不敢说话，黝黑的脸上浮出了一层红，额角沁出了细汗。  
周缇实在忍不住叫了一声，颤颤的带着柔弱的哭腔，随即他恼羞成怒的骂道。  
“笨手笨脚的到底会不会伺候人！不会就滚出去！”  
金生立刻有些慌了，只会说。  
“相爷息怒。”  
于是他的动作放得更轻了些。  
周缇原本也就是胡闹一说，金生算是他目前最信任的人了，其他人他谁也信不过，何况又是这样难以启齿的事，若不是他现在必须要依靠这四人，不然早就将他们全都杀了！  
清洗干净后周缇就被金生抱到了床上，他今日心情起伏太大已经疲倦至极，但先把四人全都叫进来吩咐了一番才能安心入眠，在四人即将退出时他忽然叫道。  
“金生，你留下守夜。”  
现在周缇生怕只有自己一个人的时候会遭遇危险，所以再也不敢一个人待着了。  
金生顿了顿，垂头应了一声。

他们暂时在这个地方藏着，周缇派他们去寻找自己之前藏下的暗线、联络昔日的同僚，想要弄清楚现在还要哪些人可用，同时也每日都让金生帮自己治疗被挑了筋脉的手脚，恨不得早日摆脱这样处处受制于人的境地。  
半月后他渐渐能自如了，只是手脚的力气还太小，稍微重一点的东西都握不住，但在不明真相的人面前还是能装足气势的。  
死士们带回来的消息也并不乐观，在周缇失去联络的短短几天内他的暗线人心惶惶，很多人都叛变了，周缇现在京城里唯一能合作的人只有当今的离王，只要离王肯帮他的话，那么那些墙头草的人也许还会助周缇一臂之力。  
于是周缇立刻联络了离王，并在深夜应邀来到了离王府。  
说实话周缇并不愿意和离王过多接近，因为离王是和他一样类型的人，城府太深，心思深沉，他们都想要皇位，但周缇心急了一些，没有完全准备充分就提前实施了计划，所以现在变成了这副狼狈的局面。  
离王一人在府里的房间等着他，漫不经心的把玩着酒杯，看到周缇带着死士一起过来后，他扬眉说。  
“相爷就这么不放心我，带着这么多人过来吗？”  
周缇笑着坐下来说。  
“我也是身不由己，现在情况特殊，还望王爷见谅。”  
离王轻笑了一声，倒是没说什么。  
第一次见面还算愉快，之后周缇又和离王见了几次面商议秘事，明面上答应辅佐离王登上皇位，来换自己的自由，实际上他却对离王也是半真半假，只想暂时假装合作，等所有权势都回到手里后再重新夺回觊觎已久的皇位。  
和离王合作几次后周缇的权势回到了当初的三分之一，虽然还不足以完全脱身，但已经能让他先处理掉一些容忍太久的事了。

吃晚饭的时候周缇忽然感到一阵恶心，捂着嘴干呕了半天，旁边守着的木生脸色复杂，什么都没说。  
周缇好不容易停下后也没有什么食欲了，摔了筷子烦躁的说。  
“撤下去吧，我不吃了。”  
木生却劝阻说。  
“相爷，您吃的太少了。”  
周缇不悦道。  
“什么时候轮得到你来管我了？撤下去！”  
木生见他生气了，只好默不作声的把东西都撤了下去，出门时刚好碰到买梅子回来的金生，对方看到他端的盘子里几乎没动的食物后神色微变，拧着眉瞥了一眼屋里后低声问。  
“他又没吃东西？”  
木生摇摇头，低声问。  
“大哥，真的...还不告诉他吗？”  
金生脸色凝重，声音放得极轻。  
“你也听到郎中说的了，他的身子本就和常人不同，现在有孕本就匪夷所思，要是贸然打掉的话他可能连命都会丢掉的。只是他知道了必然会不顾一切打掉孩子，等他的身子好些了我们再告诉他。”  
木生沉默着点了点头。

夜里的时候周缇辗转反侧都睡不着，那个羞耻的地方又莫名的渗出了潮湿的液体，似乎在渴望着什么东西能够填满。  
又是这样，真的是那两个江湖人已经把他调教的离不开男人了吗？  
周缇愤恨的砸了一下床头，又强忍了煎熬的片刻后还是自暴自弃的出声叫道。  
“金生，进来。”  
一直守在门口的金生立刻悄无声息的走了进来，关住门后在漆黑的屋子里自如的走到了床边，迟疑了一下后还是和之前几次一样，掀开被窝摸了进去。  
周缇紧紧闭着眼，忍着羞耻将双腿分开，然后任由他的手指伸进早就湿软泥泞的花穴里搅弄着，适应片刻后就就粗长的东西一寸寸插了进来。  
这样被侵占的感觉不安又很满足，周缇的内心满是屈辱，身体却出于本能陷入了酸胀的快感里，他的手死死攥着被褥，竭力抑制着情动的喘息，失神的颤声吩咐。  
“上...上面...”  
起初这样说时周缇简直羞愤欲死，现在说得多了都麻木了，只想赶快过去。  
最近真的不知道怎么了，他的身体莫名出现了一些很羞耻的反应，本来还想着用手自己抚慰，后来实在是难耐，只好叫金生帮自己。  
不止是下面总是会潮湿，连胸膛也渴望被大力揉捏舔舐，这样的变化让周缇感到极度惶恐，但现在最要紧的事还没有结束，他只能先这样忍耐着。  
金生得到了他的亲口吩咐，在黑暗里剥了他的衣袍，粗糙的手掌毫不留情的揉捏着他的胸膛，然后低头叼着乳头娴熟的研磨噬咬着。  
战栗的刺激让周缇无法抑制的不停喘息着，他的眼角被逼出了生理性的眼泪，喘息声里也夹杂着无助又柔弱的哭声，抽泣着如同一朵美艳危险的玫瑰花被拔去了所有刺，只能发着抖任人蹂躏。  
金生将他操弄到后半夜时他就已经神志不清了，连说话的力气都没有，只顾着哼哼唧唧的绵绵哭着。  
金生忽然偏头瞥了窗纸上浅淡的人影一眼，然后面沉如水的抽身而出，看了一眼毫无察觉的周缇后无声无息的穿戴好，迅速出了屋。  
等在外面的火生越过他就要进去，金生忽然压低声音警告说。  
“他现在身子吃不消，你不要太欺负他了。”  
火生冷哼一声，语气满是轻佻。  
“是我欺负他？难道不是他浪荡的缠着我们不停的要吗？”  
说完后他就蹭的进屋了，金生面容冷凝的在原地立了半晌，然后伸手关住了屋门，沉默的守在了外面。  
一切都开始脱离控制了。  
周缇怀孕了，他们为了周缇的生命安全所以隐瞒了下来。  
周缇的身体导致了他命令自己对他做出那样的事，这本是金生日思夜想以为终生都不会实现的逾越念头，现在如同在美梦里一般。  
但这事偶然被其他三人看到后引起了火生的争执，金生一直都知道除了自己，他们也都对周缇怀有不该有的心思。  
从成为死士的那一天起就是周缇亲自培养他们的，他们的全部心神也都在周缇身上，无时无刻都贴身保护着周缇的安全，太长时间下来他们除了兄弟外，心里就全部都是周缇，想不产生那样的情愫都很难。  
就算是火生也是在用看似愤怒的外表对周缇的冷漠感到痛心，因为他不敢相信自己恋慕的人真的这样一点都不在乎他们。  
可谁让他们都知道周缇就是这样的呢，自私自利，野心勃勃，心里只有权势和地位，所谓的情谊都只是为了利益。  
金生也十分疼爱自己的弟弟们，尤其是在水生死了之后他就更加珍惜剩下的这三个弟弟，一时心软竟也答应了那荒唐的要求。  
事已至此，他也只能这样下去了。

火生轻车熟路的爬上床，趁着周缇还没回过神来就飞快了解开下袍，径直插进了那湿软紧致的地方。  
粗暴的动作激的周缇哀鸣了一声，瑟瑟的蜷缩了一下想要躲，脚踝却被火生捉住了往两边用力扯，然后疯了似的用力冲撞着。  
周缇被做的浑身无力，现在又迎来新的一波掠夺也只是哀哀的承受着，火生没有金生那么温柔，粗蛮的如同一个野人，周缇的下面酸的不行，几乎都被捅出了尿意。  
他呜呜咽咽的求饶说。  
“不...不要了...”  
火生置若罔闻的将他翻身压在床上，摆出了跪伏的姿势，扬起的手掌毫不留情的直接掴了上去，清脆的响声过后，雪白浑圆的臀肉上就留下了一个鲜明的巴掌印。  
火生的手覆上去施虐般的揉捏着发红的臀肉，火辣辣的加倍刺激让周缇又疼又爽，眼泪止不住的流下来。  
火生俯身覆在他耳边，咬着他的耳垂威逼说。  
“你知道我要听什么，对吧，相爷？”  
周缇的心里恨得滴血，下面使用过度的地方麻木不堪，火生的性器如同铁柱子深深的捅了进来，他知道以火生的精力要是真的做够了，他起码有半个月都起不来床。  
现在正是最关键的时刻，他每天都有事要做，一刻都耽误不起。  
周缇的膝盖跪的发疼，火生见他没说话，就一把揪起了他如墨的长发，手指捏的他脸颊生疼。  
火生阴森的说。  
“相爷，不说的话我就操的你满地爬，把你操死在床上，好不好？”  
周缇浑身一抖，心里陡然升起了彻骨的寒意与畏惧，他死死闭着眼，难堪的小声哭着吐出了自贱的下流话语。  
“我...我是荡妇...是娼妓...是...是母狗...”  
每说一个字，周缇心里的杀意就更重一分。  
火生这才满意，沉溺在情爱里发狠的操弄他，周缇将下唇咬出了血，喉头哽地如同含着一把锋利的刀子。  
他们为了彼此的目的都心照不宣的佯装出无事的表象，但周缇实在忍无可忍了。


	4. Chapter 4

周缇和离王现在已经算是比较稳定的合作关系了，所以之后讨论要事的时候他都让死士在外面守着。  
这次说完了下一步的计划后，周缇瞥了一眼窗外，用几不可闻的声音说。  
“离王，我还有一事相求。”  
“什么事。”  
周缇装模作样的说。  
“我需要借你一些人手。”  
“哦？”  
离王疑惑的扬了扬眉，他并没有打算继续问下去，但周缇却伸手蘸着茶水，在桌子上写下了几个字。  
【帮我杀了四个死士。】  
从周缇和离王见面起，离王就知道他身边的那四个死士是他如今最信任的人，周缇这人疑心重，很难相信人，现在居然要离王帮他杀了自己的死士，看来果然是死士做了什么不可饶恕的事。  
周缇想杀了他们又怕反被背叛，只能求助离王。  
离王若有所思的瞥了一眼外面伫立的人影，然后轻轻点了点头。

对于周缇的杀意，四人毫不知情，直到被重重侍卫围困地水泄不通时才明白。  
火生拿剑的手都在气的发抖，他怒火中烧地恨恨说。  
“你看！他真是这样无情！我们这样忠心耿耿的护着他爱着他，他却一心只想致我们于死地！”  
连最小的土生都伤心的红了眼，颤抖着低声问  
“大哥，我们要怎么办？”  
金生心里裂痛不已，一双深色的眼眸死死盯着重重人墙外立在离王身边的周缇，天色已经冷了下来，周缇穿着华贵的狐裘大衣，玉白的一张脸被狐裘衬的无比矜贵，美艳眉眼间却满是倨傲的冷淡与不加掩饰的憎恶。  
周缇轻笑了一声，薄红的嘴唇吐出最无情的命令。  
“杀了他们。”  
一声令下，所有的侍卫都抽出刀剑直接朝被围住的四个人冲了过去，那四人便被埋住了。  
周缇相信他们绝无生还的可能，懒得看这打打杀杀的血腥局面，也不愿立在这里挨冻，就意兴阑珊的懒懒说。  
“我先进屋了，太冷。”  
离王抱臂支着下巴，饶有兴趣的看着被逼到绝路上负隅抵抗的四名死士，惋惜的说。  
“他们都是一等一的人才，一人可抵我十名精兵，你怎会自断臂膀的杀了他们？我现在是真好奇他们到底犯了什么错了。”  
周缇冷哼一声，挥袖就转身走了。  
离王立着看了一会儿后也走了。

傍晚时他们正在亭子里喝茶喂鱼，听到侍卫来报说已经将那四人杀死了，询问接下来该如何处理。  
离王用目光示意周缇，周缇漫不经心的随口说。  
“好歹也跟过我多年，扔到乱葬岗去吧。”  
离王笑出了声，摇着头说。  
“我素闻相爷心硬如铁，这下子可真是见识到了。”  
周缇微微弯唇，朝他一笑，在昏暗的天色里如同旖旎的幻境般美艳勾人，话语却凉薄的如同一盆冰水彻头彻尾的浇了下来。  
“不过是奴才罢了。”  
离王痴痴的盯着他，心神都不由得一荡。  
他听过周缇的残忍冷漠，也听过周缇的貌美仪态，眼下这人不得不依靠自己，只要离王愿意的话，他自然有的是办法将人给要了。  
可他不敢，因为周缇并不是寻常的男子，他是蛇蝎心肠睚眦必报的狠心人，纵使一朝被离王得了手，可日后势必要千倍百倍的还回来。  
离王一心系着那尊贵无比的皇位，稍微一点差池都错不得，所以他只好遗憾的作罢。  
周缇也十分清楚他心里的那点小心思，所以才敢和他合作。

之后周缇又开始紧锣密鼓的暗中收纳势力，只是离王到底是忌惮他，没有全力帮他，也暗中派人监视着他的一举一动，控制在他不会威胁自己的范围内。  
一日他闲得无聊问起周缇的近况，下人禀告说周缇近日身体不适，请了郎中来看，结果在楼里勃然大怒，当初就亲手杀了那个郎中，闹得其他下人们人心惶惶，都不敢前去侍奉他了。  
离王听了心里一笑，心里倒十分好奇，晚上就去了周缇住的楼里看他。  
周缇却闭门不见，只说自己染了风寒怕过给离王，离王虽然不信，但也不好硬闯进去，就只好离开了。  
又是一月后，离王半夜忽然听到暗卫来报说是周缇暗中命人出去寻了接生婆和郎中，不知是要做什么。  
离王可从没听说周缇楼里藏了女人，惊愕的亲自赶到楼里强闯了进去，正看到接生婆抱着啼哭的孩子出来了。  
离王不明所以的接过孩子，无意中看到这粉雕玉琢的娃娃右肩后有个暗红色的胎记，这熟悉的图案让他顿时脸色大变，把孩子塞给接生婆就大步走进内室掀开了床幔。  
满脸都是冷汗的周缇气若游丝的躺在床上，看到他后眼眸里骤然迸发出明亮的光芒，拼尽全力抓住他的手，从齿缝里极其吃力的挤出一个字。  
“杀....”  
离王眼眸骤然暗了下去，一扬手，身后的侍卫们就立刻抽出刀将今晚的所有闲杂人等全都杀的干干净净。  
直到浓重的血腥味蔓延进来，周缇才脱力的松开手昏迷了过去，离王面容复杂的扫了一眼他的下面，立刻命人叫来府里知根知底的大夫为他医治。


	5. Chapter 5

“谢汀是我外甥，这孩子右肩上的胎记和谢汀一模一样。”  
单这两句话，周缇就清楚了来龙去脉。  
在离王狐疑又匪夷所思的目光下，大病初愈的周缇背靠着墙，黑发长垂，刚耗费心力生下孩子的面容苍白如纸，黑眸红唇却还灼灼的犹如带着尖刺的艳花。  
他冷笑一声，语气还是虚弱的。  
“这孩子我不要，离王要拿就拿走吧，至于我和谢汀的事也肮脏的很，离王还是不要问了。”  
离王年纪也极为年轻，因为辈分的关系才是谢汀的舅舅，他和谢汀关系不算特别亲密，只听闻这个天资聪颖的孩子年少起就去了江湖闯荡，后来等谢汀母亲去世后他们之间更是少无往来，但彼此要是联系的话仍然有家族的秘鸽。  
离王盯着他说。  
“既然这孩子是谢汀的，那我就不得不给他传信了，你现在生下了我们家的血脉，就绝不可能再和我无关。”  
周缇一听他要叫谢汀过来就猛地攥紧了被褥，心头涌起了止不住的畏惧，面上露出了愠怒之色，冷冰冰的说。  
“是谢汀强迫我的，纵使你叫他过来也是这样，何必多此一举。”  
离王看到他脸上的屈辱与愤恨就知道他说的必定不是谎话，思忖过后起身说。  
“你先好生休息吧。”  
周缇见他避而不答，心急的掀开被子就要下床阻止他，还未缓过来的身子刚踩地就跌了下去，离王连忙蹲下来扶他，反被他趁机抓住衣袍紧紧抱了上来。  
周缇已然换了一副凄楚垂泪的动人模样，哀哀的看着他，难堪的低低说。  
“的确是谢汀强行对我做出那种事的，我不想见他，我真的怕极了。离王，求你千万不要告诉他，我愿用一切只换个自由。”  
离王温香软玉在怀，骤然看着他泪盈于睫低眉顺眼的脆弱模样，呼吸就是一窒。  
他看惯了周缇在朝堂上趾高气扬的倨傲姿态，现在这样被抽了一身傲骨柔弱的伏在他怀里时，他满心便都被旖旎的欲望所充斥了。  
可离王是对皇位虎视眈眈的人，只一瞬怔忪就回过神来了，捉着他的手腕将他推离了些，沉着脸说。  
“不日后我就是这天下至尊，这孩子既是谢汀的血脉，那也是未来的小王爷，我必要将这事亲自确定以免万无一失。”  
周缇见他不吃自己那一套，就收起了那惑人的姿态，冷笑着说。  
“何必这么麻烦，直接将这孩子杀了不就得了，离王就当昨晚什么都没发生过，对彼此都是一件便事。”  
离王没料到他竟然会对自己亲生的孩子如此狠心，惊怒的一把推开他立起身，居高临下的冷声道。  
“我看相爷真是没有心，竟心狠至此，这几日我看你还是好好静养吧！”  
说完后他转身就走，任凭周缇在身后怎么怒声大叫都不管，只让下人严加看管，不准他出去。

离王传了秘鸽给谢汀，但对方在山高路远的地方不知何时才能收到，离王就一直关着周缇，将孩子抱给乳娘看着，时不时过去逗弄着，心里也渐渐生出了喜爱之情。  
只是刚出生的孩子嚷着要吃奶，又偏偏不肯吃乳娘的奶，离王换了几波乳娘都没辙后只好抱着孩子去找周缇了。  
周缇对这个孩子厌恶至极，怎么肯喂他奶喝，离王又不能让更多的人知道周缇的真实样子，就亲自锢着他逼他喂孩子奶喝。  
周缇双手被缚，衣衫半解露出了雪白柔腻的胸膛，原本平坦的胸脯因为生了孩子的缘故微微涨起，孩子迫不及待的小手扒着就吸着乳头里的奶水，这才安分了下来。  
离王见孩子总算肯吃奶了才松了口气，目光却忍不住被周缇任人宰割的模样所吸引，止不住的流连在他含泪的屈辱面容和裸露出来的雪白皮肤上，想到那晚所见，离王竟不自觉浑身发热。  
周缇起初没有意识到，后来兀自忍了片刻发觉离王痴痴的盯着自己的深沉目光后就明白了过来。  
他如今被彻底困了起来，正愁不知怎么逃出去，眼下就有了机会。  
他佯装被羞辱的抽泣了出来，蜷缩的小腿难耐的紧紧摩挲着，脸上也泛起了一层潮红，却死死咬着唇不肯说半句话。  
离王见他总是躲避自己，怕他刚生完孩子会有什么不适，便拧着眉强行将他的双腿分开了，一摸却是湿漉漉的。  
刹那间所有的理智与谋略都抛之脑后，离王命人把喝饱奶睡着的孩子抱了下去，然后捉住周缇的手腕就撕开了他薄薄的衣服，呼吸浊重的强行占有了他。  
周缇已许久未经人事，花穴紧致又湿热，被离王的东西一寸寸塞进来后疼的受不了，泪水涟涟的哭着蹬踹他。  
只是他的力气实在太小，陷在情爱里的离王只当这是小情趣，按着他的腰便大力鞭挞着索取，将周缇弄的呜咽不止，最后从里到外都是灼热的精液。  
离王情动的抵到深处的宫口时周缇才真正慌了，他含着泪摇头说着“不要”，离王却想起了他为谢汀生的孩子，内心竟也产生了想让他为自己受孕的强烈念头，怜爱的摸着他的脸说。  
“你既能为谢汀生，也为本王生一个吧，日后等本王称帝了，这孩子就是太子。”  
周缇瞪大了眼睛，心里有一瞬间被动摇了，在他恍惚的刹那间离王就撞进宫口尽数释放了出来，灼热的触感烫的周缇哭着尖叫了出来，颤抖的十分可怜。  
离王爱怜的将他揽在怀里亲吻哄弄，周缇精疲力尽的低低啜泣着，还未平复好就又被新的一轮索取占据了全部心神。

离王收到谢汀说正往京城赶来的秘鸽已经是一月后，这一月里他日日都和周缇交欢缠绵，只是周缇刚生下了一个孩子，些许是身子还没准备好，所以怎么都没有怀上第二个孩子。  
而谢汀马上就要来了。  
离王把纸条撕碎了丢进火里，目光越过半开的窗扉望到了外面正懒懒倚在美人榻上半梦半醒睡着的周缇身上，晦暗不明。  
他很清楚自己已经栽到周缇身上，哪怕小心谨慎了数十年，可最后还是被他那样一笑就勾出了魂儿。  
只是他怎么能和谢汀争夺呢？要是两人之间产生了争执的话，对他实在很不利，他已计划了半月后起兵造反，没有更多的心分出去了。  
离王走出门，在美人榻前站立着，伸手抚摸着周缇的侧脸，指腹无声无息的靠近了他的咽喉。  
周缇好似梦中所感，猫儿似的依赖的朝他的手背蹭了蹭，神态绵软可人，离王的手停住了。  
半晌后，他无声的叹了口气，离开了院子。  
原本睡着的周缇慢慢睁开了眼，后背全是冷汗。

两日后谢汀就来了，离王很痛快的把周缇还给了他，对于和周缇之间发生的事只字不提。  
周缇被迫抱着孩子立在一旁，看到谢汀投过来的清淡目光后不自觉往后一缩，脸色发白，满心都是惊惧。  
孩子抓着他的衣领开心的哇哇乱叫，周缇却一个眼神都没有投给孩子，拼命想着落到了谢汀手上的话又该怎么逃走，究竟怎样才能揪住他们最松懈的时候？  
孩子见他不理睬自己，委屈的瘪瘪嘴哭了出来，细弱的声音一抽一抽的，像是有气无力的小猫。  
周缇被他吵得心烦，低声呵斥道。  
“别哭了！”  
不知人间疾苦的孩子被他凶了之后就哭的更厉害了，鼻涕眼泪都流了一眼，软软的小手可怜巴巴的揪着周缇的衣领，很努力的张开了想要他抱抱。  
不远处正和离王低语的谢汀听到周缇的训斥后偏过头，面无表情的脸上一双黑眸如同在潭水里浸着似的，无端令人生寒。  
周缇心里一慌，神色怯了下来，心不甘情不愿的伸出手指笨拙的逗弄着孩子。  
孩子见他终于肯搭理自己了才破涕为笑，欢喜的两只手攥着他的一根手指黏人的蹭来蹭去，高兴的啊啊的叫着。  
片刻后谢汀和离王说完了就带周缇离开，周缇满心不想走，躲在离王身后瞪着谢汀竭力商量说。  
“这孩子是你的，你就把他带走，原本我们之间本就不是什么磊落的事，索性就在此一刀两断，我什么都不跟你计较了。你若是还要折辱我，我便是江湖上大肆宣扬你这人的虚伪做派，叫你被前人唾骂万人指骨，毁掉你辛辛苦苦得来的好名声！”  
谢汀黑沉的眼眸盯着他，淡声说。  
“你是要跟着我走，还是我带你走？”  
这两种选择根本就没有给周缇其他的余地，他气愤的瞪大了眼还要说什么，离王却将他往谢汀的怀里一推，然后笑着说。  
“京城事多，你们还是早些离开吧。”  
周缇简直不敢相信离王也成了帮凶，回头恶狠狠的瞪着他，下巴忽然一痛被人捏着回过头，正对上谢汀极度可怕的阴郁目光。  
冷冰冰的声音里满是冰渣子。  
“我和师弟的账，回去再跟你算。”  
周缇一个哆嗦就要跑，谢汀却已经按着他的肩膀暗中使力拎了起来，直接动用轻功把人和孩子带走了。  
留在原地的离王凝视着他们离开的背影，脸上的笑意渐渐消失了，垂下的手掌无意识的蜷缩了起来，好似将什么东西死死锢在了自己的掌控里。  
他低声说。  
“迟早，我会把你夺回来的。”


	6. Chapter 6

谢汀带周缇回到了门派的山上后，周缇就没再下来过，山上的师弟师妹们都知道谢汀突然带着一个美人和孩子回来时惹的师父大怒，被罚的很重，但最后还是把他们留了下来。  
只是谢汀藏的太深，竟没有一人见过那美人的真实面目。

几年过去后，有调皮的小师弟误闯入谢汀的地方，竟偶然看到了那里的一个小娃娃在唤着边域“爹爹”，于是风言风语又都流传了起来，渐渐的大家才知晓谢汀和边域都属意于那美人，竟就这样和谐相处了下来。  
江湖人大都豪爽豁达，这样的事连当事人本身都不介意，其他人私下里议论过一段时间后就也都识趣的不再提起了，只是愈发好奇究竟是什么样的美人能让他们门派两大最优秀的弟子都折服。  
一日新来的小弟子挑水上山，迷路后路过了山里的温泉，远远便听到了极其暧昧的声响。  
小弟子未经人事，脸红又好奇的很，躲在暗处偷看，瞧见那波光粼粼的温泉里露出了一面光裸潮湿的曼妙后背，长发散落着犹如缠人的水草。  
谢汀与边域在两旁低声说着什么，背对着小弟子那人便瑟瑟的往后躲了躲，偏头时露出了一张精怪般美艳不可方物的面容，含着泪水楚楚动人，嘴里哀哀的不听说着“我错了，我再也不逃了”的话。  
谢汀和边域却无动于衷，将他抵到温泉边愠怒的去玩弄他的身体，他就无助的啜泣了起来，在水里被二人捣弄的实在受不了就想逃，又被抓着手臂推到了温泉边上，那雪白美丽的胴体就铺陈在了坚硬昏暗的地面上。  
双腿深处被操弄到泛红的媚肉间淌出了浓稠的白浊，大腿根还有被掐红的痕迹，他被扔到岸上就急急的想要跑，可不知是手脚无力还是怎么的，只能撑着手肘可怜的拼命往前爬。  
另外两人也一步步上了岸，边域蹲下来捉住他的脚踝往后一扯，就又把人抓了回来。

小弟子痴痴的看了半夜的春宫图，最后直到他们彻底离开后才捂着流血的鼻子面红耳赤的慌张跑走了。  
又是几年后，小弟子也渐渐变成了门派里优异的弟子之一，一次奉命去给每个峰上的人传达长老的命令时偶然撞到了那名传说中的美人。  
他与几年前的模样并无变化，温顺的坐在院子里的榻上抱着怀里足月的婴孩逗弄，身边还有一大一小两个眉目好看的少年嘻嘻哈哈的跑来跑去，一会儿又凑到他身边奶声奶气的唤着“阿娘要亲亲”，他就挨个亲了两个少年的额头。  
似乎是察觉到了小弟子的目光，他抬起头看了过来，小弟子心神一震，竟是连魂儿都丢了。  
美人抿了抿唇，然后抱着婴孩起身回屋去了。  
几日后谢汀和边域奉命去处理江湖里的大事，小弟子鬼使神差的主动请命去他们的峰上训练弟子，白日里遥遥见了美人一面，看到他无声的对自己说了一句话。  
深夜，小弟子忐忑不安的来到了美人白日里说的地方，偏僻昏暗里，美人也过来了，在林里垂泪求他带自己下山。  
小弟子深知他对谢汀和边域的重要性，犹豫的不敢答应。  
美人看着他脸上的迟疑，忽然伸手主动揽住了他，小弟子受宠若惊，把持不住就同他在那黑林里颠龙倒凤了一夜。  
凌晨时，小弟子瞒天过海的把美人送下了山，原本将他安置在山下的客栈里打算回山上寻个借口长久出来后，再好好安置美人。  
而下次他来到客栈时，美人早已无影无踪。

同年，登基不过几年的新帝忽然寻得了暗中搜寻许久的心上人，掳到深宫里囚成了床上的娈宠。  
同年，处理完武林大事的谢汀和边域回来后发现美人失踪，带着三个孩子离开师门遍寻美人，自此再也没有回过山上。  
同年，从死人堆里爬出来的四个人在多年的改头换面后，抱着满腔的仇恨开始疯狂寻找一个名叫周缇的人。

但是百姓们早已忘记了周缇是谁。  
【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 压缩包链接：https://pan.baidu.com/s/1vV7oK3riukx0YuzNpqASWg   
> 提取码：jmmw   
> 复制这段内容后打开百度网盘手机App，操作更方便哦


End file.
